


He Remembers You

by snowyrainy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OTP forever, POV First Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve's Pov, Stucky relationship defines love, What is love, bucky is more important than the whole universe to steve, just some feel of writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyrainy/pseuds/snowyrainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could anyone tell me what love is?</p><p> </p><p>Just some lines of Steve's thought<br/>to relieve my deep heartbroken love for Stucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, it's very short anyway please bear it
> 
> It was the deepest bonding I've seen in Marvel movies and it was really heartbroken to see Steve's struggle  
> So...I kinda can't help myself typing something out
> 
> I did not own Stucky, it's just sad :(

He remembers you.

Bucky.

He’s been there, since I was no one.  
Since I was not a hero. I was not everybody’s.

 

I was lost if I was being honest. Waking up from the ice, in a different place, a different time, with different people. I knew deep down in my heart, I did not belong here.  
I should have died, 70 years ago. 

I should have died with Bucky.

I always dreamed, nightmare actually. I remembered terrifying clear that moment I couldn’t reach his hand. I must have been tougher than I could imagine, because, every time when I looked back, I should have just let go of my hand and fell with him.

 

What could make you feel happy?

I don’t know. Yeah. Because all the thing could make me happy stayed in 1943.  
That smile, that shoulder pat, that hug.  
The warmness and longing.

That unfinished sketch. 

 

I fought, because it was the right thing to do. I protected, because it was the right thing to do. I trained and teamed up with avengers, because…  
It was the only thing I could do.  
I was Captain America.

In this cold and empty world.

 

Who the hell is Bucky?

Maybe God somehow showed mercy on me. Maybe HE could hear my cry in my dream, the pain of my soul.  
The silent and helpless shout.

I don’t care what others think. I can’t anymore.

My mission was rescuing Bucky. My mission, is, rescuing Bucky.

The title of Winter Solider did not make a difference to it.

In any name, in any form, in any time. He is my mission. He is the reason I fight.

 

Yes.  
I am Captain America.  
But I am only Steve Rogers when it comes to Bucky.

 

I love him. There is no doubt about it.  
He is my brother, he is my friend, he is my saviour…  
He is my connection to the world.

People can give any name to the love I have with him.

But why does it matter?  
What really matters is I will give him anything and everything he doesn’t even need to ask for it. 

 

I let go my hand this time.  
I don't want the shield anymore if it holds me back from protecting something important. The most important to me, to Steve.  
So I put it down.

 

I am not going to lose him. Not again.

 

We are going to the future, together this time.


End file.
